


All Alone with You

by furiosity



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly minted Enforcer Ginoza takes an unexpected detour on his way back to being safely supervised by an Inspector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [All Alone with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130762) by [daana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana)



> Happy holidays, Imadra! Your Kougami/Ginoza Yuleporn prompt really inspired me: in the final episode, some time passed between Ginoza's return to Akane waiting by the car amid the cherry blossoms. Nobody ever said how much time or what happened in that time. The title is from the second anime ED (by EGOIST).

Nobuchika looks down at his father's gravestone. _Masaoka_. It was to have been Nobuchika's name, but his mother changed it to her maiden name after the demotion. 

He makes a mental note to look into his eligibility for a name change. He might as well. Ginoza is an Enforcer's name now, just as tainted as Masaoka. If he becomes Masaoka Nobuchika, he can at least be buried with his father when he dies. Mom would understand.

He touches a keyring someone left on top of the gravestone and wonders what the story is here. He knows next to nothing about his father's life as an Enforcer. Did he maintain relationships with any of his old friends despite his fall from Detective? Did he still ... bed women? There are too many offerings here to dismiss Masaoka Tomomi as the friendless, forgotten husk of a man Nobuchika always imagined.

It gives him a little bit of hope for his own future.

He bows one last time and heads out towards the street exit.

"Gino," someone calls in a low voice. _Someone?_ Come now, only one person calls him that.

Nobuchika follows the voice to the men's bathroom at the far end of the hallway, and there stands Kougami -- alive and healthy, wearing that I-know-something-you-don't-know look on his face like it's going out of style.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't alert Inspector Tsunemori to your presence."

"So it is true," Kougami says, gazing at him. "You're an Enforcer now."

"Of course it's true, and you knew that long before you had the audacity to call my name. You know full well I would be arresting you this very moment if I had the authority."

"I'm leaving, Gino," Kougami tells him. "I've got an in with a black market smuggler. She's taking me across the sea."

"Bon voyage," Nobuchika says. _Everyone I love will always leave me._ It no longer makes his chest flash hot and his eyes sting. It's a mantra that protects him. All he has to do is not love anyone. If only he'd figured this out earlier, maybe his Crime Coefficient would have stayed put.

"That's it?"

"What else do you want?" Nobuchika asks. "Please do not pretend my opinion on your impending departure matters to you. Now, excuse me, but Inspector Tsunemori is waiting. Unlike you, I do not have the luxury of personal freedom."

"Gino, wait," Kougami says, barring his way. "I didn't come here to gloat. I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"Just think. Away from this place -- somewhere far, where people have self-determined lives. No number-crunching robots putting paid to childhood dreams. We could be cops. We could open a bakery or a wild animal rescue. No limits, Gino."

"I don't understand you," Nobuchika says. His finger moves to push his glasses up in irritation, but he's stopped wearing them.

Kougami gives an exasperated sigh. "Come on, don't play dumb. I know I let you down. But my feelings didn't stop after I became an Enforcer and we broke up. I know yours didn't either."

Blood drains from Nobuchika's face. Is he really so easy to read? "You presume too much."

Kougami raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one still acting like you're better than me, even though we're the same latent criminals?"

"We are _not_ the same," Nobuchika says, drawing himself up. "You are a kill-on-sight fugitive. I am an Enforcer."

"You know what I mean," Kougami says with a soft smile. "You're the one who bought all that mental stock in the Crime Coefficients. I'm offering you the chance to see a world without them. They're nothing, Gino. Arbitrary."

Nobuchika smiles. "Spoken like a true criminal. I thank you for the opportunity, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your generous offer."

Kougami hangs his head and lets loose a short, bitter laugh. "Okay, you win this one. I guess I was wrong about you."

Nobuchika blinks at him. "If you thought even for a second that I was going to go along with a ridiculous plan to run for shores unknown in the hold of a ship carrying illegal merchandise, you were _incredibly_ wrong about me, yes."

Kougami's stern grey eyes meet Nobuchika's. "No, about your feelings. I really thought you still-- no, you know what, forget it."

He moves to push past Nobuchika and make for the door, but Nobuchika seizes him by one jacket lapel. He should just leave it, but he can't let Kougami leave him without the truth, even if he sticks it in his back pocket and forgets about it.

"I do still," Nobuchika says. "That doesn't mean I'm going to run off half-cocked the minute you come up with one of your cunning plans. We're not in high school any longer, Kou."

Kougami puts a hand on Nobuchika's forearm and kisses him, hungry and wet, and Nobuchika opens up to it, surrendering; he's dreamed of little else when he's dared to dream at all, at least until he lost his father. So what if they're in a public venue -- it's the middle of the day; even if someone else decides to come and pay respects to one of the Ministry's fallen, chances are they'll give the bathroom a pass. But just in case, he drags Kougami into the only stall and locks it behind them.

They've done this in so many bathroom stalls while they were both Inspectors that there's a script they follow, and it seems to have sunk its claws deep into them, because Nobuchika's pushing Kougami down onto the seat, unzipping his jeans, extracting his cock.

As he's about to bend down for his first mouthful, Kougami stops him and works his trousers open. He pushes them down just enough to expose Nobuchika's cock. "Are we doing this?" he asks in a hoarse whisper.

"Say that to me, not to my dick," Nobuchika objects, kneeling between Kougami's spread legs. it's a bit awkward with his trousers lowered, but he manages.

He hasn't been with anyone since they ended it, but he hasn't forgotten what Kougami likes; he thinks about what Kougami likes a lot when he's alone with his two hands.

"Stand up," he tells Kougami. He likes to suck Kougami's cock while he's standing, because he gets to feel Kougami's knees tremble.

He's never managed to get all of Kougami's dick into his mouth, but he always tries, and now's no different. He alternates between sucking him in deep while working the base with his fingers and keeping a firm hold on the base while he licks the head, the sides, the soft sensitive spot just above Kougami's balls that makes him moan if they're alone, and Kougami moans now, even though anyone might be on the other side of the stall; they've been so caught up in getting reacquainted that they wouldn't know. And Nobuchika doesn't give a single fuck, which is new and refreshing to him.

He gives the head of Kougami's cock a series of slow, languid licks, pressing his tongue flat at first, then dipping it into the slit; Kougami's so profusely wet Nobuchika can't tell where his spit ends and Kougami's precome begins. He sucks Kougami in and rubs his tongue gently against the underside of his cock, and Kougami's hips go tight.

"Not yet," Nobuchika says with a slow smile. He rises, kisses Kougami's mouth, turns his back, and rubs his ass against Kougami's cock. "You haven't earned it."

"Let me earn it," Kougami whimpers. "What do you want?"

"Fuck me, Kou, like you used to--"

"I can't, Gino, I'd just hurt you," Kougami whispers, caressing Nobuchika's hips with his fingertips while his thumbs make deep dents in the soft flesh of his ass.

"I have some lip balm," Nobuchika offers.

Kougami laughs weakly. "You're cute." He pushes Nobuchika's trousers down and slides his cock between his thighs. "How about this?"

Nobuchika arches his back lower so the top of Kougami's cock is pressed against his perineum and his balls. It's not the sweet ache of Kougami filling him that he craves so badly, but there would be nothing sweet about a dry fuck, so this will have to do. Besides, having Kougami all up against him like this is like heaven; he's so solid and warm, and his harsh breaths in Nobuchika's ear are like wind from the past. The delicate skin rubbing against his inner thighs feels exquisitely decadent, and Kougami's large hand around his cock makes it perfect. Kougami shoves the fingers of his free hand into Nobuchika's mouth, and Nobuchika sucks them like he'd suck Kougami's cock, and that isn't lost on Kougami: his thrusts become erratic, like his knees are shaking. Nobuchika sucks his fingers harder and clenches his thighs together. Kougami gets a tighter grip on his cock and rubs the top of the head with his thumb: guaranteed to make Gino come within thirty seconds -- and it does. Gino moans and rubs his backside against Kougami's belly as he comes in long, white-hot spurts. And then there's nothing, just Kougami gasping his name and smearing Gino's spit down his jaw as he pulls his fingers out.

Kougami spins him around and kisses him, and their come-stained hands clutch each other's clothes with a desperation only known to lovers who must part. While they were wrapped up in each other, Nobuchika's brain was in a weird reality-denying fog, but now his mind is clear. No matter how many kisses, it will never be enough.

Kougami whispers three words to him, and then he's gone.

Nobuchika takes his time putting his outfit back together, cleaning the stains as best he can, and fixing his hair in the mirror. He fishes the pot of balm out of his pocket and dabs some on his lips; the anti-inflammatory agent works quickly to reduce the swelling left by Kougami's mouth, his fingers, his cock. 

He wishes he could leave it as is, so at least for a few hours he can reach up and touch his lips for a jolt of remembered pleasure, but he must return to the car, for Tsunemori is waiting.

"Sorry for troubling you," he says.

"No problem," she says with a friendly smile. "It's my duty to accompany Enforcers when they go out." She doesn't seem to have noticed that a simple graveside visit took him over an hour.

That night, after lights out, Nobuchika turns to face the wall and repeats his new mantra: the words Kougami whispered in his ear before leaving.

_"Wait for me."_


End file.
